1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protein, TSG-6, inducible in connective tissue cells by tumor necrosis factor or interleukin-1, DNA and mRNA encoding the TSG-6 protein, functional derivatives of the protein, antibodies specific to the protein, methods of producing the protein and DNA, and uses of the protein, DNA, mRNA, peptides and antibodies.
2. Description of the Background Art
Tumor necrosis factor (TNF) is a powerful pleiotropic cytokine important in host defenses against tumors and infectious agents. TNF has also been implicated in the pathology of some neoplastic diseases, infections and autoimmune disorders. Most biological actions of TNF can be attributed to the triggering of complex genetic programs in the target cells. Several genes activated by TNF have been identified but many more require characterization.